


Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart.

by teratophilia (killewich)



Series: I will only wring you dry of everything; but if you're fine with that, you can be mine like that. [9]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Claiming Bites, Cloaca, Dom Black Hat (Villainous), Lap Sex, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Human Genitalia, Riding, Roughness, Sub Dr. Flug (Villainous), Tentacle Dick, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/teratophilia
Summary: " If you could only see the beast you've made of me. "
Relationships: Black Hat & Dr. Flug (Villainous), Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Series: I will only wring you dry of everything; but if you're fine with that, you can be mine like that. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871530
Kudos: 95





	Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH, i try to keep a consistent amount of time in between updates, but not so strict that i feel any sort of writer cramps/blocks, but i TOTALLY meant to get this up sooner ;_; i swear i'm still working on this series, irl just kinda cropped up the past few days . . . but that aside ! !
> 
> so i Really like the position of riding, so much so that i decided it deserved an entire scene after the last fic merely brushed over it. however, this is a different position for it, and we've flipped who's riding who :^)
> 
> i also decided we didn't have enough biting in this series, so i thought i'd make the first explicit mention of it special <3

Dr. Flug Slys was a perceptive man.

At first, he'd questioned himself, Hat Manor well known to antagonize its inhabitants as if some connection was between it and its owner.

However, this wasn't something that could be the manor's fault, but rather Black Hat himself.

It's easy to say one grows used to the feeling of being watched after living here long enough... but this was different. This wasn't some shadow that would mock you for falling for its trick (however a shadow could do this in itself took something thought impossible a reality, testing how far Flug clung to science when it came to the other) or skittering of a pure black shape akin to creatures best suited for their angle to watch unseen and disappear upon discovery. While these sorts of things would drive most insane, the doctor's will remained resolute. However, it's when he knows for a fact he sees Black Hat instead of any manifestation for an absolute positive that unsettles him.

Which, still, isn't the issue.

The Eldritch always had purpose for his visits to wherever he was at the given moment to startle the human out of his form of humor and teasing. The reason of course was to always keep him on his toes.

After yelping, he stands up and turns around, only to find he's alone again, no Black Hat there to relish in his success or fire off about some company-related tangent.

He releases a held exhale, then slowly pulls back in a breath.

_It was Black Hat_. He didn't like when Flug tried to understand anything he did, the whole reason the attempt to experiment or test anything about his being never ended well. While he's curious, he knows better than to think much of it. If he was meant to know, he would; it was that simple, case closed.

"Thank you for the seat, Doctor."

The doctor actually lets out a scream this time, genuine fear in it for one of the first times in a while in all the years since he'd lived here. He bites back a curse, realizing he actually wasn't alone after all.

Again, he wasn't supposed to understand or predict Black Hat; he supposes that's his punishment for even thinking about trying.

He turns around, chest clutched as he draws in shaky breaths, blowing them out as the slight tremor for nearly passing out leaves him. Sure enough, the Eldritch is comfortable in his seat he'd vacated, smirk wide.

"S-sir," Flug addresses in acknowledgement, nerves finally calming.

"Sit down."

The inventor tears his gaze away in search of an extra chair. He yelps as he feels a tendril slide up to the back of his neck, coiling loosely around his throat. The tip presses his chin up as the rest tightens only enough to turn his head back to its owner. It goes back to its prior slack, hanging there as a warning, like a boa constrictor.

"I'm _wounded_ , is my lap not good enough for you?" The tone is ever playful, but still holds that special calmness that he could effortlessly exercise each time one of their little games started.

Flug stammers uselessly, clearly flustered.

Black Hat wonders if he'd ever get bored of his predictable little human.

His hands slide down either top of each thigh, as if strengthening his statement and earlier command. His grin is Cheshire as ever, a tilt to his head. "You know how I feel about repeating myself."

His human gulps almost audibly, but what he really focuses on is the first wave of arousal crashing off the doctor.

Flug clambers into his boss's lap after the tendril releases him, breath loud. He settles into place, hands nervously clinging to the armrests. Glancing up, he swallows thickly with a whine at the downright hungry look he's met with.

"Well? Must I hold your hand? I know what you'd like to do right now. Get on with it."

His human chokes out an unintelligible sound, clearly not expecting the opportunity.

_ No _ , he doesn't think he'd ever get bored.

Nervous, gloved hands grasp onto broader shoulders, grip tight enough to help him grind his hips forward, ass sliding over the Eldritch's groin. His first move is shy and not confident, as if anticipating his chance to evaporate at any second.

Instead, Black Hat sits there smug as ever, eye lidded softly.

Flug's resolve crumbles after several grinds, after he can feel a bulge slowly unsheathing itself and pressing up against its fabric restriction. The cock below him moves into a better position, it drawing a moan from the both of them when tested.

Black Hat can only handle so much of the feeling of being ridden through clothing when he knows it could feel so much better. His clawed hands grip perfectly around his human's hips, holding him still. He gets a confused, winded sound and an unsure look for the action, to which he can only respond with a simple grin at first.

And then, "I know you can tell when I'm in heat. You certainly aren't acting like it moving like that."

"I-I, s-sssir!"

The Eldritch chuckles softly, "Come now, Doctor, you're horrible at keeping secrets." He smiles, but the eye that bores right through him betrays his demeanor. "Let's not sour the mood, mm? I'd like to continue."

He's yet to figure out if Black Hat was actually capable of reading his mind.

Flug gives a few curt nods, then immediately shrugs out of his coat and begins working on his pants. He shimmies out of both layers of clothing, only his t-shirt remaining, the rest pooling around him where he stands just shy of the still clothed lap. He tests a look at Black Hat, it brief, and continues; does what he wanted to do, just like he was allowed thus far. He holds his breath as he unbuttons, unzips, then sighs softly as he watches the prehensile cock wriggling its way out eagerly as it's freed. He moves to work off the other's pants, but is stopped with a simple tap to the side of his wrist. Flug knows to stop by the small gesture alone, and leaves it be. Instead, he situates himself back into the Eldritch's lap. The doctor notes just how wet the other was already as he did so, shuddering as gooseflesh runs down his arms, neck, and spine in anticipation; indeed, another heat cycle.

His hands hold onto either armrest, using those to help support himself as he slowly lowers himself, Black Hat's cock moving to align itself accordingly. Flug bites his lower lip as he can feel the tip seemingly stretching to enter him already. He stays there, not daring to lower any more before adjusting. The self-lubricating tendril is much slicker than usual, and he wonders just how long the other had boarded himself up trying to deny his new urges with a soft moan.

Flug moves down, letting more in, groaning through clenched teeth as he stretches with ease over the tapered cock. He loses himself to the feeling of more and more inching in, feeling himself begin to start a sheen of sweat already. He isn't quite sure what it was about Black Hat's heat cycles that seemed to rub off on him, but they're both just harsh breaths and moans as he nearly is at the hilt.

Thanks to zoning out and just enjoying himself, he doesn't register the Eldritch's quick movements; claws bite into bare hips, slamming what was left of the other's cock he hadn't taken yet, now flush, skin to skin. Flug cries out a strangled sound, hands pawing uselessly at Black Hat's shoulders as he feels himself lifted, only to be slammed back down again.

"B-black H _ hhh _ at!"

His response is simply another thrust, this time, his own hips rolling up to meet with a slap that quietly echoes through the otherwise only but a low hum laboratory. They both moan loudly in unison, Black Hat losing his last bit of restraint to his heat episode.

He fucks Flug like this, but knows this alone won't be enough to sate his cycle.

_ No _ , see, they only worsened each time they came around, and as much as he'd love to play ignorant as to why, he can't: until he marked a mate, his heats would only intensify to attract one.

It takes an incredible amount of effort to stop his thrusting, stop them both, holding Flug still, nice and deep inside him. He twitches at the feeling of being sleeved so perfectly, his body seemingly adapting to work with Flug's body over time.

He either needed to mate, or kill the other for ever getting him into this situation. The latter doesn't stay entertained for as long as he'd like, and he knows it's going to be the former.

"So, Doctor," he starts, sing song, "You must have also noticed each cycle I'm that much harder to sate so simply."

"Yes, I... h-have, sir."

"I can only assume you know why."

Flug certainly does, having quite a bit of studying into estrus cycles since he'd found out. "Yes, I do, sir." He swallows thickly, trying to fight his body's natural response to move, to continue where they'd stopped.

"Then you know what I'm insinuating."

"Y-yes, sir."

"And your answer?"

" _ Yes _ , sir."

Black Hat grins, then leans forward, shifting himself inside his human just the slightest. He bites back his noise, as the other knows better than to follow suit. The Eldritch moves so they're absolutely flush against one another, head tucked into the crook of his neck. His teeth tease the soft flesh there, tongue lolling out to taste the thin layer of sweat there.

"First, your soul... and now you agree to be mine and mine alone as my mate? You  _ spoil _ me, you know."

That's the only warning his human gets before he bites down,  _ hard _ , sure to draw blood. He doesn't let up on his hold at the cry of pained pleasure as he thrusts back up into Flug, hips moving with renewed vigor as he keeps his hold, lapping at his earned blood. He continues to fuck into Flug as he starts to suck at the already gnarly wound, coaxing out more lifeblood. His noises are muted by flesh while the other fills the room for them. He keeps up his tempo, rolling into the other as he pushes his inventor down and all the way around himself until Flug cries out, coming just as hard as he'd been fucked.

He feels light-headed when he gives his final thrust, as when he comes deep inside his human, his energy leaving him in a temporary burst, effectively laying his claim on Flug, fulfilling the process. His jaw finally releases and he pulls back to lap lazily at and brush his lips over the wound, far enjoying the feeling of warmth milking him in tremors as they both ride out their head high.

"Mm... Quite unlike you to not question the terms that come with agreeing to a deal like this."

Flug's a little bit more breathless. "You already own my soul, I figure that's broader than something like this... Plus," he catches his breath for a moment, "I didn't think you'd appreciate me asking questions when you'd already accused me of souring the mood."

Black Hat smirks against the gnarly bitemark he'd left. "Mm, fair enough."

A comfortable silence fits between them as they calm down.

"So—"

" _ Flug _ ."

"R-right."

The quiet hum of the lab surrounds them as their breaths even out.

**Author's Note:**

> only took black hat NINE WORKS before he finally caved to marking flug ( commitment issues, much? ), but we already established black hat takes time with these things U_U plus, what fun is a series like this without some form of slowburn, especially when it comes to a frozen over character like black hat that apparently doesn't even have a heart xD we'll just keep going, he'll thaw out eventually . . .
> 
> since the last fic, i've gotten a nice amount of feedback ! ! it's been a blast talking to n'y'all in the comments and on twitter, and i LOVE the ideas and prompts/requests that've been brought to the table >:3c i still have two fics that fit after this one, and then i'll be able to start fitting your guy's stuff in like a fun little jigsaw puzzle. keep the ideas coming, i'm having a BLAST with this series, and with the season one hype, i hope to find some new readers and fresh eyes ( and maybe some more requests to keep this project alive ) ! ! thank you all for the kudos, bookmarks, and feedback, and i'll see everyone in the next part <3
> 
> come talk to me on twitter ( DMs open ) ! !: https://twitter.com/sapiencyLOST  
> fanmix for all of the songs used as titles / summaries for the series: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2j4zuQEtF4cg83liDKnOyc?si=hRJALIh3TAexUevcr5BfFA  
> and then here's a fanmix of songs i generally associate with the ship: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7BKVClRme4H3zwG1CT4jeU?si=on800npzR6eFZW601U3PEg


End file.
